


Ensemble Stars x Titanic: Cabbage Love ft. Adonisu the iceberg

by hellonazunyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellonazunyan/pseuds/hellonazunyan
Summary: Hiyori goes on a cruise and finds love and other things. How will this tragic story end?





	Ensemble Stars x Titanic: Cabbage Love ft. Adonisu the iceberg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy/gifts), [Soso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso/gifts), [Luh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Luh).



> I'm back

Hiyori was a rich bitch, a really filthy rich rich bitch. Since his cabbage life was way too hard he decided to book a cruise and relax a bit. He waited long for the day of his departure to arrive because he hated his whole family and the only person he loved was his dog called Shu. Shu was a very weird dog and sometimes Hiyori wondered if he is really a dog, because sometimes he could hear his pink dog complain about anyone and anything but he wasn't sure if he wasn't just tripping on some weird rich bitch drugs. 

Hiyori arrived at the port and waited for his butler Tomoya to take his suitcases to his room. Suddenly a random person bumped into him and Hiyori was as angry as a mushroom could be. His whole dress was dirty but when he saw the young boy he instantly knew that he wanted his booty. "GODDAMN WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING CuNt xD," the blue-haired boy said aggressively but Hiyori was too mesmerized by his golden eyes to realize. "EW WHY ARE YOU STARING AT ME? DO YOU HAVE PROBLEM?" the boy shouted. Hiyori opened his mouth and asked "What's your name? You are beautiful and I want to be your sugar daddy. Will you become my baby girl?" they blue-haired boy blushed a deep shade of red and said "GODDAMN MY NAME'S JUN AND IF YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR BABY GRILL YOU SHOULD HAVE A LOT OF MONEY." After Hiyori assured his baby girl that he was filthy rich he took Jun to his room and tied him to his bed. "This is your new home, you are not allowed to leave this room and if I trust you enough one day I will untie you," Hiyori explained. 

Hiyori was happy that he finally found someone else besides his dog he could love, but what Hiyori didn't know was that there were people who watched Jun.

"Koga are you sure that he is your lost twin?" Rei asked his significant other. The two of them just decided to start cross-dressing when they saw a boy who looked like Koga. Of course, they immediately decided to follow him and now they were sitting in front of a cabin door and wondering what the blue-haired boy did in there because they heard weird sounds. After a while, they didn't hear sounds anymore and decided to just go into the room. Bad decision. What they saw in there was definitely not PG13 and very, very kinky. They were shocked and ran away, but Koga tripped because his dress was too long and you could see his panties. This naturally attracted the attention of professional panty hunter Madara Mikejima. After he took several pictures of Koga's panties he helped him up and asked what was wrong. "I tripped and my boyfriend didn't notice and now he is gone" Koga mumbled while producing salty tears. "I will help you find him," the panty hunter said. When they found him Rei was talking to Hiyori and they both looked very happy.

"Koga I'm sorry but since we need the money I sold you to this guy. I'm going to leave this ship and buy a house in Sweden." after this words Koga never saw Rei again.

After Hiyori brought Koga to his room he gave him a piece of paper and a pen and told him to draw him like one of his North Korean girls. It was a stunning piece of stick man art and Hiyori was seriously impressed.

"You both are so talented. Koga is a good drawer and Jun also has talents if you know what I mean winky face" Hiyori said. Koga didn't know he was a piece of furniture now but he felt flattered. Jun wanted to insult Hiyori but then he really took a look at Koga for the first time and realized that he had to be his lost twin. " GODDAMN KOGA YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME ARE YOU MY TWIN?" he asked. Koga explained everything to him and soon they became best friends.

In the evening Hiyori decided to take a walk with Shu. He admired the stunning sunset and after a while, he decided to lean against the railing. Surprisingly his dog held him and Hiyori decided this was too much and threw him off the ship. 

Meanwhile, Jun and Koga danced a lot. They tried jazz dance, golf, and hip-hop and they realized they were really great dancers.

Later something really sad happened. Adonisu the iceberg had a really bad day because his iceberg friend Kaoru decided to kill his boyfriend Souma. Adonisu just wanted to destroy a ship so he waited and waited. After a long wait finally, some ugly ship arrived. He enjoyed hearing the tortured screams of the passengers. On days like that this was his lifesaver. He didn't care about the tiny people dying. 

"I will always love you Jun" were Hiyoris last words before he died. Jun was happy because he and Koga made it out alive and even were freed of Hiyori. After they finally reached land they formed an idol unit called 2winky and became famous. Adonisu the iceberg was happy again after he killed all the people. Rei moved to Sweden and founded a new better Ikea called DarkIkea. Tomoya the butler rescued Shu and married him. Madara made a lot of money. Kaoru got arrested by the iceberg police. THE END


End file.
